Talk:Princess Sunny/@comment-31729387-20180220230518/@comment-32381042-20180303063740
She didn't think he was sweet as character. She just said what he ''did ''was sweet, and, setting his personality and actions aside, it was a considerate thing to do to send Ostrich back before dark. I don't believe Addax was evil, just selfish and willing to do anything to get back to dragons he cared about. It's like Icicle- she didn't have malicious intention, but she did what she had to do to save Hailstorm. Also, Sunny realized that she was being naive; just because she is an optimist doesn't mean she's stupid. You just said earlier in your paragraph that she was naive for saying Addax did a nice thing, but now you call her inconsiderate for not feeling bad for Crocodile? Also, that isn't true. I have proof to prove your claim otherwise. Kestrel, who bullied the dragonets under the mountain and was seemingly cruel and heartless, got Sunny's sympathy. This is shown both in The Dragonet Prophecy, when she still attempts to be kind and show physical affection to Kestrel, and then in The Brightest Night, it says somewhere she lets herself cry for Kestrel and Dune. I don't really see why she would feel bad for Fjord. For one, she didn't see the actual battle happen, for two, she didn't even see what this dragon looked like, and for three, she had never spoken a word to him. This is just more proof that she isn't an airhead. If she was truly overemotional and naive, she would have grieved for him right then and there. Crocodile, again, Sunny had never spoken to her, but what she did know is that Crocodile was perfectly fine with possibly exterminating an entire tribe of innocent SeaWings, just to get a promotion. So, you're saying that Sunny should have stopped Glory from killing a dragon who was okay with killing hundreds of dragons, and by that delay putting her and her friends in further danger? Think about it. Would you rather choose your own and your friend's safety, or a murderous person you've never met? She hasn't earned their respect because she hasn't been given a chance. Heck, the entire salvation of the imprisoned RainWings was Sunny's idea. Asking Blaze the antidote to SandWing venom was Sunny's idea. She is smart, and even if she doesn't have respect, that certainly doesn't make her dumb. Also, she didn't think she couldn't get hurt because she was "so special." She believed in the prophecy, similarly to how some people have faith in their God to keep them safe. Being chained up in a cage instead of fighting wasn't Sunny's idea, and she didn't even have a choice. And yeah, they went for Sunny first. She was the only remaining dragonet that was still trapped! Who else were they going to go rescue first? I disagree with pretty much everything you said. Your argument really wavers back and forth, so if it weren't for your first sentence I would have no clue which side you were arguing for. A lot of your statements are either biased, contradictory, or sole opinion.